Splish Splash We're Taking A Shower?
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are training in the forest after training gets their clothes dirty how will the two boys get clean


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND IF I DID IT WOULD BE A YAOI SERIS! **

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON YAY!**

* * *

It was like any other day in konoha two certain teens were sparring in the forest. The blond and raven haired teen have had a crush on each other for quite some time. They both knew each others feelings for each other but had yet to act on it.

the blond was bouncing around from place to place trying to figure out the best way to take down Sasuke. And Sasuke...was trying to control his perviness. The Uchiha smiled to himself thinking about the best way to get the blond into bed. The Uchiha grabbed the blond pinning his wrists above his head against the tree.

"Damnit teme that's cheating!"

The raven haired teen smirked and leaned towards the blond's lips ghosting over the outer shell of the boys ear.

"Hn, just admit you can't compete with me dobe."

Naruto glared daggers at the Uchiha growling under his breath kicking the raven haired teen in the stomach making him stumble backwords falling into the mudd.

"Damnit dobe, what's your problem?"

The blond rolled his eyes and made his way to the raven haired teen extending his hand out for him to grab.

"That's what you get for being such a-ahh Sasuke what the hell!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto who was now next to him covered in mud.

"Now we're even" The Uchiha stood up offering his hand for Naruto to take. "C'mon dobe, let's go back to your house and shower."

The blond rolled his eyes and took the Uchiha's hand, "Yeah fine."

The two boys were at the blond's apartment in no time. They were standing in front of the bathroom, an awkward silence floating over them.

"Alright teme, you shower first, then I'll take one after you."

"Dobe we have a mission in less then an hour, we don't have enough time to take two separate showers."

Naruto blushed ferociously. _'It's not like I don't want to take a shower with teme, hell I'd jump at the chance to see Sasuke wet, naked, and steamy...damnit now I'm turned on!'_The blond tried pushing the nervous feeling out of his system, _'Crap think of a brilliant excuse so you don't have to shower with Sasuke.'_

"I don't want to take a shower with you!"

_'Brilliant just brilliant.' _The blond thought to himself sarcastically

"You want to do your mission covered in mud?"

The blond growled to himself and made his way into the bathroom, "Fine."

Sasuke stood in place trying to hold back a smile. Naruto turned around and glared at the Uchiha.

"Are you coming or not?"

The Uchiha 'hn'ed and made his way ahead of the blond obviously eager. The Uchiha began undressing, he stopped and glanced at the blond who was staring at the wall fighting back a dark blush.

"Stop worrying, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." The Uchiha took of his last piece of clothing. "You have a nice body."

The blond stared at the Uchiha with a shocked look on his face. The Uchiha gave the blond a seductive smile and headed into the shower. The blond stripped off his clothes and fallowed the raven haired teen into the shower.

The shower was small but had barley enough room to fit the two boys in it. The blond made his way in front of the Uchiha not once facing him. Naruto turned the water on warm.

'Don't look at Sasuke, don't look at Sasuke, don't look...'

"Naruto..."

The blond shivered feeling the Uchiha's hot breath on his neck. Before he could respond he felt two hands on his shoulders spinning him around to face him.

"Sasuke what are you..."

Before the blond could finish his sentence he felt the Uchiha's lips on his own. The kiss first started out light and gentle but it soon turned rough. The two boys were fighting for dominance. The Uchiha won the mini war for dominance. The two boys pulled away eventually for air.

The blond looked the Uchiha up and down.

'Holy-wow teme really filled out well since the last time I've seen him in barley nothing!'

Naruto blushed looking away, Sasuke chuckled pulling the shorter boy's body flush against his own. The Uchiha began nibbling on the blond's neck.

"Sasuke wait..." Naruto mangaged to get out between gasps.

Sasuke gave the blond a sharp bite to the neck giving the blond's ass a tight squeeze. The Uchiha's other hand began roaming the blonds body. The blond let out a throaty moan when the Uchiha's hand found its way to his sensitive nub.

The Uchiha pulled away from Naruto's neck. He gave the blond a seductive smirk before he began planting kisses down the boys chest slowly making his way to the blond's hips. The Uchiha eased his way onto his knees, mouth hovering in front of the blond's hard member.

"Sasuke...don't."

"Dobe, you'll hate it if I stopped now wouldn't you?"

Naruto blushed looking away from the Uchiha, closing his eyes in the process.

The Uchiha smirked taking the blond's member inch by inch into his hot mouth. The blond groaned, bucking his hips forward.

The Uchiha took his mouth off of the blond's member, glaring up at the blond. "Are you trying to choke me dobe?"

The blond whimpered in response, the Uchiha held the blond's hip firmly with one hand, the other exploring the blond's body. Sasuke then began licking and sucking Naruto's leaking tip. Naruto groaned when he felt the Uchiha teasing his entrance. The Uchiha slipped a finger into the blond's tight entrance. The Uchiha soon added in a second digit, before the blond could tell the raven haired teen to stop he took the shorter boy's member completely into his mouth and throat.

Naruto began gripping onto the Uchiha's hair mumbling out slurred words. The Uchiha changed his angle of his fingers, grinning when the blond let out a loud throaty moan.

"Sa...Sasuke what the hell did you just...fuck..."

The Uchiha began working the blond's length with his hand looking up at the blond, "What is it you want me to do to you dobe?"

"Sasuke..."

"If you don't tell me what you want me to do to you I'll stop doing this..." The Uchiha whispered as he rubbed his fingers against the blond's prostate making him cry out in pleasure.

"I-I want you to...to..."

The Uchiha smirked standing up to his feet pushing the smaller boy against the wall attacking his neck with licks and bites. The Uchiha lifted the blond up and wrapped his legs around his hips slipping his throbbing member inside the blond with one swift motion. The blond threw his head back, digging his nails into the Uchiha's back.

"S-Sasuke..it hurts..."

Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's ear nipping at it gently, "It'll get better, trust me."

Naruto nodded his head hesitantly, Sasuke smirked and pulled out of the blond slowly making sure to firmly grasp the blonds backside. Naruto closed his eyes making sure not to cry out in pain. The pain was becoming less and less intense as the Uchiha settled into a steady rhythm. The Uchiha pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in.

"Oh fuck Sasuke! Right there, yes!" The blond moaned loudly arching his back.

Sasuke smirked and began pounding into the blond at a faster pace making the boy moan and groan with each thrust. He thought he was going to go crazy, the steam of the running water, the blond's tight heat around his pulsing lenght, and the blonds nails digging into his back. He was in heaven.

"The blond took hold of his lengh and began pumping it, "Sasuke...please fuck me faster, I can't take it any longer!"

The Uchiha thrusted into the boy at a faster rate making Naruto moan his name out loudly once more before he came all over his tanned stomach.

"D-Dobe..."The Uchiha groaned at the feeling of the blond tightening around his pulsating member, Sasuke dug his nails into the blond's cheeks pulling out of the Naruto completely then thrusting back in cumming hard inside the smaller boy.

The two boys stood in place panting.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to complete the mission let alone walk for the rest of the day."

The Uchiha gave the blond a cocky smirk and gave the blond a swift smack on to his bottom, "I wasn't planning on letting you out of bed all day anyways."

The blond blushed and rolled his eyes, "Pervert..."

* * *

**Ah pointless smut. Well hope you all enjoyed it, I'm not very proud of this but well...shower adventures is always a plus I suppose.**

**Well then, thank you all for reading!**

**(I hate to see Naruto's water bill...)**

.


End file.
